A Family Found
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: Patty gave Piper up as a baby as she was half Alchemist, she was adopted by an Italian family. Years later she comes back into the lives of the Halliwell family with her younger brother. They soon discover their heritage and the adventures that come with it. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A Family Found

a/N: I have had this idea for a while. Patty gave up Piper as a baby as she was conceived when a powerful Alchemist raped her. She wasn't counting on a couple from Italy adopting her and raising her in Italy. The word for this chapter is Butter. Enjoy! :)

Bold=Italian  
Chapter 1

Piper walked into the living room. She had been due to fly out to California to live for a while and her relatives had come from all over Italy to visit her. But her parents wanted a serious chat with her before she left. "**S****it down child**." Her mother told her. She obeyed. "**My daughter we have something important that we need to talk to you about.**" He father told her.

"**What is it father?**" She asked her bright brown eyes lighting up.  
"**When you were a baby we adopted you from San Fransisco your birth mothers name was Patricia Halliwell. We kept your first name Piper for her.**" Piper was shocked, she had always wondered why her name was American, but had no idea that she was adopted and from the place she was moving to for work.  
"**Piper, we have the last known address of your birth mother and we felt as though it was time for you to hear the truth and find your family.**" He told her Piper was pretty upset about this but took the piece of paper with the address on it from his hand.  
"**Mother, father why are you only telling me this now, three days before I move out of the country?**" She looked down at the address and spoke read it out in English. "1329 Prescott Street. It will take forever to find this address." She said quietly to herself. She smiled at her parents. And left the room to find her brother. She wanted to spend some time with him before she left and knew that he would find it hard to leave him. He was just a kid at only eight years old.

In San Fransisco. Phoebe and Prue were sitting in the living room with their grandmother. "Girls you have another sister the last we heard she lived outside of Florence in Italy, not too far from Pompeii." Prue and Phoebe were shocked to hear this but looked their grandmother in the eyes.  
"Grams why are we only hearing about this now, why didn't you tell us about this before? Why was she given up in the first place?" Prue asked tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Your mother gave her up because she was afraid of what would become of her and your future." This left the sisters more confused than they had been before.  
"Why was Mom afraid of that. How could she tell that from a baby?" Phoebe asked over her initial shock.  
"You will find out soon enough. One more thing your mother named her Piper." The old women stood up and left the room for the safety of the kitchen.

A week later Piper walked up to the front of the Halliwell manor. It took her few days to gather up the courage to go up to the door and now she was having second thoughts about knocking the door. She closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head. When she was done she lifted her hand and knocked three times on the magnificent stained glass doors. A older women opened the door. "Hello, my name if Piper. My mother gave me up at birth and I am trying to find her. Her name is Patricia Halliwell." She closed her eyes. The older women spoke.  
"I think you had better come inside." Piper followed this woman into the house, closing the door behind her.

They went into the living room and Piper sat down waiting on the couch for Penny to make some coffee for them. "Piper I guess this day would have had to come some time. My daughter Patty died fifteen years ago. She was drowned." Penny paused for a second and put a tissue up to her face. It was as though the loss of her daughter still pained her heart.  
"You mean to tell my that my birth mother who I never got the chance to know. Died before I got the chance to know her. **T****his is horse shit.**" She never even knew that Penny never knew Italian, but she swore anyway.  
"Prue, Phoebe there is somebody here I want you to meet." Penny yelled up the stairs to her other grandchildren. They came down the stairs and when Piper seen them she automatically seen a resemblance between the three of them. **"****If I ever had a twin.**" She said.  
"Grams I remember something. A couple sitting in here talking holding a baby and then they left with her. Mom looked sad when they left and had no idea that I saw that." Phoebe looked at her sister.  
"That means that she is the middle child and that we need to make her feel welcome." Phoebe said. She walked over to her and looked at her. "Hi I'm Phoebe and I am your little sister. What P name did you get stuck with?" Phoebe asked. Piper looked shocked.

"I never got stuck with any name. My parents kept my name as Piper as a tribute to this family." Phoebe was taken aback when Piper spoke fluent English. She didn't even know if she spoke English. "Are you like bilingual?" She asked. Piper laughed.  
"No, I have been learning English as a second language since I was six and I am the only person in the family who can speak it fluently." She responded. Piper could tell that she was going to enjoy the company of these women.

A few years passed and Piper got used to being around her sisters. Her life had been going good for a while then Penny had a heart attack. She was standing in the ER pacing up and down. "Piper will you please sit down. That pacing is getting on my nerves." Piper stopped when Phoebe asked her too. Her phone went off. She answered it. "**Who are you. ****why are you calling me. No I am sitting in the emergency room of a hospital because my grandmother just had a heart attack. I am nearly twenty four years old, why. What happened. I refuse to believe that my parents are dead. Tell my baby brother I love him.**" She welling up in her eyes. "**What do you mean you are sending him here to live with me. There is family in Italy" **She sighed, giving up. "**What time does his plane land. I guess I will need to pick him up.**" Piper hung up and picked up her coat from the chair she was sitting on.  
"Piper where are you going?" Prue asked.  
"Airport." She replied not even turning around to look at her.

She bought a piece of card and a marker pen on the way to the airport. She wrote Di Paolo on it. When she got to the airport she looked on the arrivals board for the first plane coming in from Florence. She walked up to the check-in desk. "Excuse me I am waiting for a flight coming in from florence I am picking up an unaccompanied minor, flying in from there." She said looking at the young man standing in front of her.  
"That plane is due to land in five minutes. If you would wait in the arrivals hall and collect him from there." The young man passed her a form and told her to fill it in. Piper filled it in and handed the man her drivers licence and passport. She was numb had been since her phone went in the hospital. She handed the form in and then went to wait in the arrivals lounge. "Flight 230 from Florence now landing." Piper stood up and waited to see an unaccompanied minor.

She seen him before he seen him. "Pablo." She yelled. He looked around and smiled as he seen his sister, for the first time in three years. He ran over to her.  
"Piper. **I missed you so much. I cannot believe it until and. I want mum and dad.**" He started crying as he hugged her. She hugged him back and started crying too. She had just found out about her parents dying and while sitting in the hospital. After embracing for about five minutes, Piper stood up. "**Pablo, we have to go. I want you to meet my sisters and our grandmother. But we have to go to the hospital to meet them as our grandmother is very sick.**" Pablo looked at Piper and nodded. They had been talking about her sisters for about three years by email and by letters. And he was looking forward to meeting them.

Back at the hospital Piper came through the doors holding the hand of an eleven year old boy. "Prue, Phoebe." She said looking around the ER. "Where the fuck are you?" She said in English so Pablo couldn't understand her. She spotted them sitting exactly where they had been three hours before, when she got the unexpected phone call. Together the two of them walked over to them. "Guys this is Pablo, my little brother. He is the reason I had to go to the airport. And before you ask he doesn't speak a word of English, so communicating will not be as easy as it has been with me." She told them. The boy let go of his sisters hand and walked over to the woman standing in front of them. "**My name is Pablo, and I am pleased to meet you.**" He said to them. They looked at Piper who laughed a little.  
"He said that is name is Pablo and that he is pleased to meet you." A doctor came out and told them that they could see their grandmother now. Pablo latched on to Piper again. He was just a kid and he had just lost his parents and been sent to live in another country to boot. He had been fine with meeting Prue and Phoebe, but from what he had heard he was not so sure about meeting Penny.

"**Piper what exactly did you say she was sick with?**" He asked looking at the old women lying in the bed.  
"**Pablo, she had a heart attack. She will pull through, she is a strong woman.**" The young boy nodded and walked over to the bed.  
"**Penny. My sister has told me so much about you and your granddaughters. I look forward to getting to know you more.**" Piper looked at her sisters.  
"I think it is safe to say he has been spending time with Auntie Vitalia."

Penny never got over her heart attack, and struggled for six months before falling down the stairs while having another heart attack. She never made it out of the hospital after that. It broke the hearts of the three girls, but little did they know that they had broke a spell that had been cast many years before, when Phoebe had been born. A spell to bind the powers of the Charmed Ones.

Phoebe had decided to go to New York. Piper moved into the manor along with Prue, and Pablo. The scars from losing her Parents then losing her Grandmother in the space of six months had taken its toll on Piper. But the three of them pushed forward with hope that everything would work itself out.

Pablo learned English and pretty soon had been given the all clear to start school in America, and was doing very well.

Again things had settled down in the Halliwell manor.

a/n: Hope you liked it. I have been sitting on this idea for ever and I have only decided to put it in black and white now. I know its not very long, but I promise I will try to make the next chapter longer. TTFN Ta Ta For Now.


	2. Chapter 2

A Family Found

a/n: This is going to take place during season 3 so about four years in the future from the end of the last chapter. The word for this chapter is radio. I forgot to mention that I do not own anything as Charmed belongs to Arron Spelling, I only own Pablo and any other made up character. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

Piper walked through the grocery store. She hit against a trolley that a young woman had been pushing. "Sorry." She smiled at her. The woman smiled back and Piper walked on past her. Her Fiance Leo walked up behind her and put the milk and some butter and cheese in the trolley. "Thanks honey." She said. Pablo ran into the isle.  
"**Piper you have to help me freeze them, freeze them now!"** He yelled. Piper shook her head at her younger brother.  
"**No, finishing getting the vegetables like I asked you to ten minutes ago."** She replied. "**Come on little brother do it for grandma.**" Pablo glared at her and stood behind her and Leo.  
"**They are going to kick my ass. Can you at least help me out?**" He asked. Three well-built nasty looking boys turned into the aisle. Pablo grabbed his sisters sweater. The boys looked at him and smiled.  
"Your big sister isn't to be there to protect you all the time Pablo." One of them shouted. Leo gave them a warning glare.  
"Why don't you go and pick on somebody your own size and leave him alone. He was only grocery shopping." Leo told them. They laughed.  
"Do you have to help with the groceries, poor little Pablo. My family doesn't give me any chores to do, but my family actually has two parents instead of none." This made something click in Piper, it was her demon half, it made her do things that her human half couldn't control. "Leave our family out of it. If you have a problem with my brother sort it out with him as a decent human being and have some respect for the dead." She said and pushed the trolley out of the isle and away from the 'authentic Italian' ice cream.

Later on Piper and Leo were sitting on the couch, just being together. When two demons appeared out of nowhere. Piper noticed them first and shimmered out, they looked confused and so did Leo. He stood up as Piper shimmered in behind them and flung energy balls at their backs. She then tripled their pain by bringing them back from the dead and killing them all over again. It was something she done with lower level demons. "Piper honey are you okay?" Leo asked. Piper nodded. She put her hand on her stomach and sighed.  
"We are going to live." She answered. Leo sighed, Piper had found out that she was pregnant about three weeks before and still had to tell her sisters. This was going to be a special baby, Part witch, part White-lighter and part demon. No person on heaven and earth had been triply magical before, so this was a first for the elders and for the rest of the magical community. "I wonder what they wanted?" Piper asked pulling Leo away from the thought he just had. "No idea, why don't you bring them back again and ask." He answered, this earned him a warning look from a certain Italian witch standing beside him.  
"No I will not my grandmother will be here tomorrow and I don't have the time to hunt demons, not with the wedding and work and now a baby on the way."

"No, the picture I handed in was fine when I took it. I can't do that tomorrow my sister has family coming over from Italy and might need help showing her around the city." Prue told her boss as she closed the front door behind her. Piper and Leo turned around at the sound of her voice. She waved at them and walked off into the kitchen. Piper made a sigh of relief as Prue never heard her conversation with Leo. Or so she thought. Prue poked her head around the door to the kitchen. "Piper did you say that there is a baby on the way?" She asked. Piper closed her eyes.  
"No I didn't. **But I tell you soon enough.**" Piper smiled and walked up the stairs. Prue shook her head at Leo  
"What are we going to do with that girl?" She asked. Leo shrugged his shoulders.

In her bedroom Piper sat on the bed. Her father shimmered in behind her. "Piper are you okay?" He asked. Piper never looked at him. It was hard enough for her to get over the fact that she is half demon. "Piper?" He asked again. This time she turned around. "What do you want?" She asked, she didn't trust him. He was a demon, though he was her dad.  
"Piper I want to ask you a question. I mean you are my daughter and you are also the only thing that is of any importance in my life." Piper gave him a glare that told him to cut to the chase before being sent to the wasteland. "I betrayed the source, to protect you. I need you to disguise me, hide my magical trail. I needed to double back three times to avoid being tracked here." He told her. She pushed him away. She never liked what he had done to her mother to conceive her and hated him for it. "Why should I believe you, demons lie."  
"That explains why you have been lying to you sisters for the last three weeks. I know that you are pregnant Piper." He looked at her with a hard look. "Okay maybe I shouldn't have said that, you are more powerful than the average alchemist and the average witch." He looked around at her overly clean bedroom.  
"Maybe you should leave. I had a good father I don't need a demon trying to ruin that image for me." She told him. He sighed at his only hold on humanity and shimmered out of the bedroom.

The door opened again, it was Leo. She went over and kissed him. "Baby, can you do me a favour and ask the elders if my father has done anything suspicious lately. I need to know." She asked him. Leo kissed her and orbed out again.

In the heavens Leo looked for an elder. He spotted Zola and walked over to him. "Zola, sorry to interupt but Piper was wondering if her dad had been up to anything recently. She never explained why though."  
"Now that you mention it, word has it that he has betrayed the source for trying to get him to capture them. Appropriate timing with everything happening at the manor lately." He commented.  
"Is is possible that he could have contacted Piper? I mean they are related and he might go to her and get her to bind his powers." Zola looked at Leo for a moment and nodded. Leo took this as a sign and orbed back out without saying thank you to the elder.

"Piper honey. Are you awake?" He asked climbing on their bed. She turned in her sleep and muttered something in Italian. She opened her eyes and stared at him.  
"Leo do you remember when we first met." Leo smiled at her.  
"I remember you pretended not to know a word of English. And I fell for it." He tapped her shoulder. "I found out that your dad betrayed the source to protect you. And that he contacted you to tell you. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her.  
"I didn't want to. I think I owe my dad an apology. I was kind of harsh to him. I guess that is just who I am though." She said. Leo was surprised at her.  
"Piper, you might be half-demon but that doesn't mean that you are a bad person. You are a Charmed One and one of the sweetest people I have ever met. I fell in love with you because you are charming and witty and so full of life that it is scary. And you have the most adorable accent." He said and lent in to kiss her. She never pulled away but lent in closer. They engaged in a long and passionate kiss that sent butterflies up both of their stomachs. Piper pulled away giggling. "What?" He asked.  
"The baby moved. Come here put your hand here." She took his hand and put it up her pyjama top. "Feel that?" He nodded.  
"Is that my baby girl?" He asked her. She nodded to him, and rested her own hand on her stomach.

The next day Piper, Leo and Pablo stood in the arrivals hall of the airport. "**When do you think grandma will get here?**" Pablo asked getting bored.  
"**When she gets here. Think yourself lucky I let you stay off school to come with me and meet her.**" Pablo shrugged his shoulders and watched the arrivals board.  
"**Are you going to tell me why you have spent all morning on the toilet?**" He asked her changing the subject.  
"**None of your business little brother.**" Pablo looked around at the arrivals gate and seen their grandma and surprisingly their grandfather. "**I didn't know Grandpa was coming to the wedding as well.**" She told her brother. Grandma and Grandpa approached the three of them. "**Hello my children. You never said that your fiance was this gorgeous. I am going to enjoy getting to know your new family Piper.**" The woman turned to her grandson. "**My little Pablo, how have you been how is school? Are you keeping an eye on your sister, she has a habit of getting herself into trouble.**"  
"**Everything is fine Grandma. Piper is the one who is looking out for me. You are going to love her sisters. Not so much her dad though.**" Pablo spoke.  
"Pablo, you me talk now." Piper said. She took the teen to the side and slapped his arm a little. "Why did you tell her about my dad. You don't understand he betrayed the source and wants me to help him get away from the source. And the reason I was on the toilet this morning. I am pregnant, don't tell anyone do you hear me?"  
"Yes I will not tell anyone. If you tell me who else knows." He bargained. Piper sighed.  
"Only my dad, the elders, Leo and now you. Now don't say anything. Oh yeah and Prue is getting suspicious." Pablo rolled his eyes and they walked back over to everybody else. "The baby moved last night. It felt weird." They all went in the car for the journey home.

They all had dinner around the table. "**Piper did Pablo mention your biological father earlier on? Are we going to meet him?**" Asked her grandfather.  
"**It is not in the plans for the actual day, I am not that close with him. I don't like what he done to my mother.**"  
"Piper do your relatives know any English?" Prue asked. Piper smiled at her sister.  
"No and you would have known that if you hadn't been working all day." Piper retorted. "Anyway. I have an announcement. I'm pregnant. **Grandma, Grandpa I'm pregnant. Well somebody say something."  
**"**Is that why he proposed to you?**" Grandpa asked.  
"**What no. Leo proposed before I found out about the baby. It was him that told our bosses and we have been engaged for nearly two months and I only found out three weeks ago.**" Phoebe stood up from the table. "I am going to get another bottle of wine from the basement. Prue can you help me out with that. None of them understood Italian but could sense the tension in the room. They walked into the kitchen, but never went as far as the basement.

"Okay I wonder what Grandpa said that made Piper react like that?" Phoebe said.  
"Probably something that stabs at the fact that they are only engaged. Piper says that religion is a big part of culture in Italy. Maybe her grandparents think that she is getting married because of the baby. When they aren't. They are getting married because they love each other. God knows they have proven it." Prue ranted a bit. "And besides it isn't any of our business. We should wait until we have to bring it up before actually brining it up." Phoebe agreed but reluctantly.

That night Piper sat in the attic. "Dad I know you are nearby. I just want to talk to you please just shimmer in before I shimmer to you." The Alchemist shimmered in.  
"Hi Piper, sorry about that. Bounty hunters are after me. You know because I can't kill my daughter." Piper was looking directly in his eyes.  
"Dad I want to apologise for last night I didn't believe you, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions the way I did." She smiled at her dad. "I will help you out, but only if you promise to stay away from me and my family." He ducked his head away from her obviously put off by the fact that his own daughter didn't trust him. 'Dammit what do I need to do to prove to her that she can trust me?' He thought. 'Though I am a demon so why should she trust me I raped her mother.'  
"Dad are you in the room. Apparently we don't have much time." Piper asked. The demon looked at her as she crossed the room to the big green book that was on an old music stand. "Okay we need a few ingredients. What is billings root?" She asked reading off the page she had found.  
"It is just ginger. That's what the old covens used to call it. And please stay away from exploding potions. I want my grandchild to be healthy." Piper rolled her eyes.  
"Dad you are too old for a mid life crisis. So try not to change too much."

They set to work making the potion that would strip Beelzabub of his powers. "Piper while we are doing this I want to tell you something." She looked at her father. "I completely understand why you don't want anything to do with me."  
"Yet we are sitting here doing probably what you have wanted me to do with me since I was born and given up." She replied. "I didn't say that I don't want anything to do with you, just that you cannot come anywhere near my family. I don't want to see the people I love get hurt, and with a demon in the family. I am afraid people will get hurt." Piper pulled him out of a hug. Piper shook some water for about 200 heartbeats and added it to the potion. "**If my grandparents knew I was doing this then they would stage an intervention.**" She commented. "What?" She asked when Beelzabub looked at her. They finished making the potion and it turned blood red. "Drink this and it should strip your powers and make you human." He drank the cup of red liquid and then tried to form an energy ball. " If you want to you can sleep on the couch in my bedroom. I'm sure Leo will not mind."

The next morning Piper was in the kitchen with Beelzabub having some morning coffee, of course Piper was reduced to having decaf. "Oh my god. Piper there is a demon in the kitchen. Go protect the baby." Phoebe yelled as she seen Beelzabub.  
"Phoebe he is not a demon. At least not any more. I stripped him of his powers last night." Phoebe sat down and tried to get a handle on the situation, but it wasn't computing.  
"Piper why did you strip your fathers' powers? And why is he drinking coffee in our kitchen?" She asked. Beelzabub smiled at her.  
"You know Phoebe this is the first time I have actually tasted coffee. Piper can I taste some of that risotto that you made last night?" Piper told him no and that he could take the risotto with him and eat it later.  
"Piper can I ask you how far along you are? You never told us last night." Piper smiled at the change of subject.  
"I am about four months, but I only found out about three weeks ago." She quickly stood up and ran out of the room. Phoebe guessed that she was in the bathroom.

Later that day Piper and Pablo took their grandparents for a tour around the city. "**Piper do you think that we should take then to the Ghirar Deli before heading to China Town for something to eat?**" Piper smiled at him and started the engine in the car.  
"**Sounds like a plan to me.**" She honked the horn loudly. "**Come on or we are leaving without you.**" She called through the window.  
They came outside and Piper started the car. They went off on their tour of the city. By the end of it Piper was thinking that she would be glad when they were gone.

The next day her dad came back around to the house. The were sitting in the kitchen and Phoebe was ranting. "How come you get to save your dad and I don't get to save my boyfriend. And Prue you got to save your ex-boyfriend that you hadn't seen since college." Piper finished making the potion that would hide his magical scent from demons and more importantly bind his powers.  
"Because he is my dad, not some fake lawyer that tried to kill for the first two months he knew us. And Prue's ex was a human we only helped him find his way home." Piper told her. She then looked at the clock. 'I cannot believe I am getting married next week.' she thought. Then she remembered that the rehearsal dinner was that night. "Shit I forgot about the rehearsal dinner. Go and get ready while I cook something for dinner. **Pablo, start getting ready rehearsal dinner in two hours go for a shower.**" She called up the stairs. Piper started making chicken risotto and tiramasu and other treats for dinner. When she was done she started to get ready herself.

Leo orbed in just in time as Piper was about to call for him. "Get ready for the rehearsal dinner. People will be here soon. I hope my grandparents are ready in time." Leo put his hands on the shoulders of the woman that he loved more than anything else. She turned to look at him and he told her to calm down and relax, when she had calmed down Leo kissed her. Piper kissed them back and the doorbell rang. "That is everybody here for dinner. Now Leo do not get into another argument with my grandfather it is not worth it. And you smell like burnt flush go for a shower."  
"I can't Pablo is in the shower right now." He said Piper let out a sigh and went back to making the dinner.

That night the family was sitting around the dinner table. "To Piper and Leo, may your love forever flourish." Prue said.  
"**Piper, Leo I am so happy that you are getting married. I cannot think of a better person for my daughter to marry.**" Beelzabub said.  
"Dad when did you learn italian?" Piper asked. "And when since do you defend white-lighters?"  
"I am just trying to ease the tension between Leo and your grandfather." He replied. They both decided to let it go and carried on eating their meals.

About five minutes later a demon appeared. Piper lit an energy ball and aimed it at the demon. She forgot that her grandparents didn't know about magic. "**I am sorry Grandmother.**" She said before firing it at the demon. It barley wounded him. Piper kept firing at him, he was wearing him down. Prue used her telekenisis to fling him against the wall. When he got back up Phoebe levitated and kicked his head. It was then that Piper had the smart idea to freeze him. She then fired more energy balls and soon he had disappeared in a cloud of fire.

"**Piper what was that. You are the omen the devils chiid. Stay away from me.**" Piper was hurt when her grandmother said this to her.  
"**Grandma. I'm still me, I just have certain gifts that I was destined to have. I would never do anything to hurt you or my little brother.**" She had tears in her eyes as her grandmother backed away from her extended arm. "**Please don't leave. Grandma I love you.**** Pablo tell her.**"  
"**No you demon child. Stay away from my grandson. You are no granddaughter to me.**" This got to Piper, she started to cry. With everything going on and then her family disowning her she broke down.

Piper ran past. She was crying. "**How could you do that to her? She invited you to America for our wedding, and the second she uses magic to save your life you disown her.**" The older couple hung their heads in shame. They loved Piper, she used to stay with them every summer and help them on the olive farm. "**Is there anyway we can fix this? **Grandma asked. Leo nodded  
"**You go up there and you apologise to her then you let us explain everything, including magic.**" Leo looked straight into her eyes as he spoke, and she knew that he was being serious.

Grandpa knocked on Pipers' bedroom door. "**Piper sweet heart, can we come in?**" He asked through the door. Piper pretended that she couldn't hear him. "**Piper. I am opening the door now.**" He slowly opened the door. Piper opened her eyes long enough to actually see them. "**Go away.**" She said.  
"**Piper we know that you are upset but we are just trying to apologise to you to let you explain to us about magic.**" Grandma said sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking her hair. Piper put her hand on her stomach. "**All I can tell you is that magic is a gift, one that I was born with. I use it to fight for the greater good. We have gotten rid of so much evil and saved so many people's lives over the last two or three years. And Leo is an angel literally. Like the ones you and dad showed me at the sixteen chapel that time we went there. Only he is much hotter and was killed in world war two while saving some guys life.**" The grandparents were shocked at what she said. When she first used her powers they assumed that she was the omen, but if she is truly good then she would be able to enter the church. Which she has been doing her entire life. "**Baby we are so sorry about what we said. We were scared and in shock. We weren't thinking straight.**" Grandma started.  
"**You are our granddaughter and there is nothing that we wouldn't do for you. We are truly sorry about what the words that were said, we will always love you and we will help you in anyway we can.**" Grandpa told her lying down on the bed next to her.  
"**Stay for the wedding. Please, I love you so much and I want you to come more than anything.**" Piper turned herself over and looked up at her grandparents. They held on to her for about five minutes and let her cry herself out. It was a heartfelt apology and Piper wasn't sure whether or not to forgive them. She would have to give it more time.

The went down stairs and the sisters and Leo they explained everything, how they got their powers. Who the elders were and what abilities they have and how they fight demons. By the end of the conversation the older couple were at an understanding of who and what their granddaughter was. They were proud of what she had achieved, but knew that she was half demon, but that she was good and only used her powers to help people.

a/n: Hope you enjoyed sorry for the long update. The next chapter will be the wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

A Family Found

a/n: Dum, Dum Dum-Dum. It's wedding time! Okay then down to business. The word for this chapter is bark. As in what a dog says. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

Piper woke up feeling happier than ever before. Her big day had finally come. After what seemed like an eternity of fights with the elders and her own family. She was finally getting married to the man of her dreams. "**Today is the day baby. I am finally getting to marry your daddy.**" She said to her now expanded stomach. Her dress was hanging up on her wardrobe door and everything else was set up. Phoebe came into her bedroom with a tray of food.  
"Hey Piper. Today is the day. Are you excited, you look gorgeous baby girl." Piper laughed at her enthusiasm.  
"I am fine, and the baby is excited she hasn't stopped moving around all morning. Woke me up." Phoebe laughed back and put her hand on Piper's stomach which Piper batted away. "Don't touch me."  
"Piper when you first met Leo did you ever imagine that you would make it to this day?" Phoebe asked. Piper smiled.  
"At first no. But, then I fell in love with him and from that moment. I knew that I needed him in my life." Phoebe looked at her sister and thought back to when they first met. Then she put a hand on Piper and was pulled into a premonition.

_Premonition_

_Leo stood at the front door, waiting for somebody to answer. Piper opened the door from inside the house. "Hello I'm the handy man. You were expecting me weren't you." Piper looked at him devising a plan in her head._  
_"**I cannot understand what you are saying to me I cannot speak English. I will get one of my sisters to tell me who you are.**" Piper walked back inside and shut the door in his face. Leaving a very confused white-lighter on the door step. He didn't figure that she could speak English until Prue let him in the manner telling Piper to behave herself._

_End Premonition_

Phoebe smiled when she came out of the premonition. "What did you see?" Piper asked, sitting back down on the bed.  
"I seen when you and your groom first met. Why did you pretend that you couldn't speak English?" Phoebe sat on the bed next to Piper as she spoke. "Now eat your breakfast. And I will run you a bath. Just come up when you are finished." Phoebe left the room as Piper sat down to her breakfast.

In the kitchen Prue was up and talking to Pablo. "So how long do you think it will be before a demon attacks and Piper's big day is ruined?" Pablo asked.  
"Pablo listen to me. Nothing is going to ruin her wedding day. And if something does happen then Piper will fling energy balls at it." Prue responded. Pablo rolled his eyes and continued eating his breakfast.

Later on the ceremony was due to start and everybody, everybody being Prue, Phoebe, Leo, Daryl, Pablo and Beelzebub, was gathered in the conservatory. With Penny conducting the ceremony. The music started and Piper came down the stairs. Her grandfather took her arm. "**You look truly beautiful child. And you are a representation of all that is good in the world.**" Him saying this made Piper smile as they descended the stairwell. His comment was made even greater due to the fact that he was ready to disown her only a month before.

Leo turned around and seen Piper walking towards him. She looked stunning in a white lace dress that had a really long train. Her hair was tied back in an elegant bun with ringlets coming down from the middle. A veil covered her face. Piper looked back at him and smiled, knowing that she would spend the rest of her life with this man. Leo smiled as he looked at Piper, never before had he felt this way for another human being. Even when he was alive and got married back then. He knew that he was supposed to be with Piper.

They joined hands at the top of the isle and the ceremony started. "We have come together on this day to witness the union of Piper De Palo and Leo Wyatt. If anybody objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." The caporial ghost of Penny Halliwell said to the room. Silence filled the room for a few moments which was a good sign. "Very well then let's continue. Leo take Piper's left hand in your right." Leo done as he was told. "You may now recite your vows." Leo looked right into Piper's eyes before he spoke.  
"Piper, I knew from the moment that I first saw you that we are supposed to be together. I cannot imagine this life or any other without you in it. And with the addition of our first child makes this life more beautiful than you or any other human being can ever imagine. I love you Piper with every fiber of my being." Penny pretended to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
"Piper take Leo's Left hand in your right." Piper now done as she was told. "You may recite your vows."  
"Leo I was born to love you. I have learned through everything that the elders put us through that there is nothing that can break us apart. Be it demons, sisters, or even them. I know that we are meant to be together no matter what anybody on this earth can say." Penny moved a length of cord and wrapped it around both of their hands.  
"With this cord I tie you to these vows." Penny stated  
"Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever so mode it be." The couple said together  
"So mode it be." The guests, who were Phoebe, Prue, Pablo, Daryll Morris and his wife Shelia, said.  
"You may now kiss the bride." Penny told them. Leo grabbed Piper's waist and pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips. Piper kissed him back, after a minute had passed they both came for air. Everybody clapped in celebration of their union.

Later on everybody was at P3 for the reception and Pablo walked up to his sister. "**Piper grandma and grandpa weren't at the ceremony.**" He pointed out.  
"**Do you think that they still believe that I am the omen?**" Pablo nodded. "I cannot believe this. They said that they were going to be here." Piper sat down frustrated.  
"It is your wedding night sis, don't cry on their account. If they can't see that you are a wonderful person then they are the ones who are omens not you." Pablo comforted Piper pulled him into a cuddle.  
"You are an amazing person and brother and we are blood no matter who says we are not." Piper told him. "I love you Pablo. You are the best brother a girl could ask for." Leo walked over them and sat beside his new wife.  
"Honey is everything okay?" He asked.  
"No, they never came. After they said those things, after the promises they made." Piper complained to him holding her stomach. Leo sat down beside his new bride and held her close.  
"If they can't see how much good you have done and how much good you are going to do then they have no business coming to our wedding." Leo reassured her. Piper sniffed in and wiped away the tears in her eyes. She looked up at her husband and realised that she had made the right choice by deciding to marry him. "Leo I love you and I definitely made the right decision by marrying you." Piper smiled at her man who in turn smiled back at her.  
"Come on let's go and address our guests." They stood up and went to the front of the room where they could tell everyone thanks for coming and that they were glad they could make it, just all the usual wedding things. For Piper it wasn't a perfect day, but because she married her one true love it was near enough.


End file.
